


Memories New, Memories Old

by HexenGrimm



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexenGrimm/pseuds/HexenGrimm
Summary: Nickroe fanfic I came up with at 3 am, enjoy :D
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Memories New, Memories Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :3
> 
> Look, I know I said I would expand this work into an actual story and have the first few parts up last week or so but I happened to make that promise before school went back, I'm a little busy ATM but I'll upload whenever I can, the story will be called "Twisted Fate" and will be the long version of This work, know that while it might take a while for me to upload I'm still doing my best, in the meantime thank you all for the comments, kudos and hits, they mean soooo much :D
> 
> Basically to sum a few things up...
> 
> \- Monroe and Rosalee met but stayed as friends  
> \- Nick and Adalind still end up having Kelly, except Nick doesn't know (yet?) And Adalind's spell doesn't work  
> \- following the last dot point, Kenith knows of this and uses it to convince Juliette that Nick is cheating and get her to join him as leverage against Nick  
> \- She ends up kicking him out  
> \- Josh is a Grimm

After a half-day at work that seemingly dragged on forever, Nick forced his tired body into the front door of the house he now shared with his newly-found lover, Monroe, having been kicked out of his old house by Juliette for the third time in only a few months this was the only place he felt safe, Nick had almost given up on love because of her, that was, until he found the one he truly needed all along, the one he truly _trusted._

“Monroe?” the tired Grimm called out and awaited his mates reply, “In here!” the Blutbad called back from the living room, like magic, the Grimm’s aching legs moved towards Monroe’s gentle voice, he sat down next to the Blutbad and let out an exhausted sigh.

_“That bad_ , huh?” Monroe asks, Nick groaned in response, “How was it? Any rouge Wesen?” Monroe continued trying not to pry as he knew on days like this, with his mate running on low, he would get touchy and defensive for no reason then look and feel like a guilty puppy for the remainder of the day for getting worked up, an expression he only really showed when his mate lost his temper with him, it was a rare situation but it scared the soft-hearted Grimm nonetheless, “Yeah, work was great I guess, nothing new.” Nick replied bluntly, though his mate could see straight through his answer, Monroe, being the inquisitive wolf he was, decided to probe a little "You _guess?_ usually whenever you have a ‘great’ day at work you like to talk about it, and you’re never and I mean _never_ home at six thirty-two in the afternoon on a ‘great day’, not to brag or anything but I know you better than that, did you eat at work?” He rambled softly, not trying to aggravate the Grimm but rather get him to talk about what was bothering him, Bud had a way of doing this that he had so kindly shared with the Blutbad, “Is everything okay?” He asked, placing a concerned hand on Nick’s right shoulder, the Grimm was startled at the sudden touch but relaxed after a few seconds, Monroe found this a little strange but decided to brush it off and get down to the point, _"Did_ you eat at work?” Monroe pressed, he would get to the rest later, Nick knew what Monroe was trying to do, he wasn’t threatening him, just showing love and concern, “Yeah, I had a burger, I’m fine.” The Grimm replied, looking over to see a look on the Blutbad’s face that said _‘Fine?_ You don’t sound _fine’_ , Nick looked down, not wanting to tell him what had actually put him in a bad mood, besides the usual things of course.

*

He’d taken a Löwen in for questioning and they had said something that made Nick think, maybe a little too much… the courageous, or stupid lion sat through the entire interrogation happily ignoring the Grimm’s questions and smirking like an entitled little kid, then laughed calmly and began to speak, slowly and in an eerily low tone “You Grimms, half of you are busy killing innocent Wesen, the other half too stubborn to see that their type is slowly dying out, and then there’s you, not only do you not kill but you’ve mated with a Blutbad, of all the possible lows a Grimm can fall to, you’ve made your own, at the end of the day, you’re eyes are the only thing that get you noticed in this crazy world of ours.” The Löwen finished, Nick took a step back and turned to walk out, Hank gave him a nod and took over the interrogation. The Grimm walked into the back of the interrogation room where his captain stood, Sean had heard the whole thing and was mildly surprised that even a Löwen would have the courage to say such things right into the face of a Grimm.

Nick stood quietly next to his captain and began to unconsciously twiddle his thumbs, trying to make sense of the words the Löwen had spoken, the sentences were racing through the Grimms head to the point where he could barely remember his own name, phrases of _“Too stubborn to see that their type is slowly dying out”_ or _“Not only do you not kill but you’ve mated with a Blutbad”_ or _“At the end of the day, your eyes are the only thing that get you noticed”_ plagued his thought and he wasn’t sure which one hurt the most, but they were all sure to stick in his head for a while.

Most of the local Wesen of Portland already knew about Nick’s relationship with Monroe, many of which supported them and saw them as a symbol of peace, a Grimm and a Blutbad, granted there were a few who didn’t agree with it, calling it a ‘sin’ or ‘wrong’ or ‘unnatural’ but most of them kept it to themselves and never really voiced their words of disgust what with Nick being a Grimm and all, but this Löwen wasn’t one of them and some of the things he had said shot through Nick’s soul.

“Are you alright?” a familiar voice snapped the Grimm out of his thoughts, he turned his head to look up at Sean and stuttered “I-I… well… uhh” unable to form the simplest sentences, the Royal half-Zauberbiest knew how Nick must’ve felt, the Löwen’s words had clearly gotten to him on a personal level, but Nick’s eyes told the story in a much more painful way, after a minute or two, Nick was able to speak a bit more clearly “He wasn’t exactly wrong, that’s the thing.” Those words of defeat sent a wave of concern down the Royal’s spine, he wasn’t exactly used to his Grimm being tripped by words so easily but this time there was a deep, _personal_ reason, “A-and the things he said about Monroe and I?” he continued “I-I just… I really do love him, but… what if I don’t deserve him? I mean, I _am_ a Grimm, I _do_ kill, but…”

Sean cut him off with a protective yet gentle hug that only he could give “Don’t even go there, you kill Wesen for the good of all of us and you being a Grimm doesn’t change the fact that you deserve love, this city couldn’t ask for a better Grimm, I couldn’t ask for a better detective, Hank couldn’t ask for a better partner, Wu, Rosalee, Bud, Josh and Trubel couldn’t ask for a better friend and most importantly, Monroe couldn’t ask for a better lover,” He finished, giving his Grimm an affectionate squeeze before letting him go home early.

*

Snapping out of his thoughts and back to Monroe’s living room couch, Nick tried to distract himself with the steady ticking sound that the hundreds of clocks poured into the room, the air was warm and comforting and the Grimm found himself repeating Sean’s words in his head _“You being a Grimm doesn’t change the fact that you deserve love.”_ It felt nice to hear someone say those words but unfortunately for Nick, he’d met too many people who would tell him otherwise, too many _Wesen_ that still believed that all Grimms were cold-hearted killers that couldn’t feel pain, physical or otherwise, tears began to prick his eyes as he turned to look at Monroe with an uncontrolled pout forming on his lips, the Blutbad put on a concerned face that asked all the questions in his head before he could say them out loud, “Nick? Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, without a word, the Grimm buried his face in Monroe’s shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Monroe wrapped his arms around Nicks smaller body and tried to be as comforting as he could “Hey there sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong?” he asked softly, he knew Nick well enough to know he only _really_ cried when he felt weak or defeated or tired, or all of the above, none of which were common, but there was something different about this time, it was something the Blutbad couldn’t really figure out, it felt… _Deeper_ in a way, _‘I love you so much, Nick, why won’t you just tell me what’s got you so worked up?’_ he thought _‘You know I would never try to hurt you, why would that change now?’_ Nick snuggled deeper into Monroe’s shoulder and took a long, shaky breath “I-I… I don’t want to t-talk *sniff* about it…” he said, closing his eyes as another wave of tears rushed out, Monroe leaned down to whisper in Nick’s ear “Nick, you walked in the door, sat next to me and when I asked you about your day you zoned out and started crying, not to mention the fact you’re home almost five hours early, you honestly think I didn’t notice that?” He said, gesturing to his vast collection of clocks, he continued in a softer tone “I just want to help you, I can’t stand seeing you like this, so please tell me?” Nick remained silent, Monroe persisted _“Pretty please?”_ he said in an annoying tone, earning a chuckle from the Grimm “O-okay, I’ll *sniff* I’ll tell you.” This made Monroe smile, having a Grimm (Or three) trust him enough to let him be around them and feel comfort in his presence was one thing but _this_ Grimm meant everything to him and having Nick trust him with his life and secrets was truly the best thing Monroe could ever accomplish, Nick sat himself up and began to explain what happened, tearing up as he repeated the dreadful words of the Löwen.

By the time Nick had finished explaining he was back to crying, he thought it kind of silly but maybe he did stand at the lowest point a Grimm could fall to, but it’s not like he would ever want to climb back up the ladder with the life he had now, he had Monroe and Monroe had him, and that was all that mattered.

Monroe was now furious at the Löwen he’d never met, cursing and pacing and asking Nick for his name and address a few times, saying things like _“He won’t get away with making you cry!”_ or _“See if he likes to feel pain!”_ or _“Who the fuck does he think he is!?”_ getting angrier and angrier each time, Nick always loved how defensive Monroe got when someone threatened or spoke down to his Grimm but for the moment the sheer volume of the Blutbad’s voice was beginning to give him a headache, “Monroe?” he called out sheepishly, Monroe whipped his head around to face Nick, revealing his eyes to be a vibrant shade of crimson, his hands curled into fists and his expression mimicking a wolf staring down its prey, a low growl fought its way out of his throat, sending a wave of fear down the Grimm’s spine as he looked away, Monroe saw just how intimidating he looked in the infinitely dark voids of Nick’s eyes in the split second they were met with his own, a wild animal, the side he worked so hard to hide from the people close to him, his anger, his frustration, his wolf.

The Blutbad realized his mistake and quickly calmed himself down, his eyes returning to the same old gentle brown, he sat down next to Nick, who was still looking away from him, Monroe sighed “I’m sorry, Nick, I shouldn’t have lashed out, that’s the last thing you need right now," he said, silently kicking himself for his actions, "I’ll try not to do it again but my _‘inner wolf’_ if you will _really_ hates this asshole right now,” he explained, rubbing Nick’s shoulder and moving to his back, “Just look what he did to my precious Grimm.” He said softly as he gently tried to pull Nick back against him, the Grimm refused, “I didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart, I promise.” He said, stroking Nick's dark hair as the later began to relax, closing his eyes and snuggling into his lover’s shoulder once more.

Oh, how Nick loved when Monroe called him _‘sweetheart’_ or _‘precious’_ , hearing the little remarks made him feel warm and loved inside, Monroe always hated the way his wolf would fly into a rage at the worst of times, this was one of them.

Monroe began to remember a cold Winter’s night about a year ago…

*

That unforgettable night he was working on a small glass-framed clock for most of the afternoon and was rather close to finishing when Nick knocked on his door and asked to come in, he was annoyed by the time the Grimm had chosen but he got up to let him in seeing as he didn’t want Nick to freeze to death on his front porch, he opened the door and gave his come-to-be-signature “Who died?” making Nick chuckle, “No one… this time.” The Grimm replied with a smirk as he let himself in, Monroe closed the door after him and went back to his clock “Well, _what_ is it this time?” he sighed, sitting down and regaining his focus, trying to remember where he left off, the Grimm remained awkwardly silent, shifting from toe to toe, Nick’s problem of the night wasn’t Wesen this time, or in any way, it was the first time Juliette had kicked him out, he didn’t want to tell Monroe straight away as he knew how grumpy and grouchy he got when he’d been working on a clock for as long as he looked and sounded like he had, with his dark circles under his eyes and horse voice, so he figured he’d just wait, he had nowhere else to go and Monroe was, at the time, the only one the Grimm felt he could trust, “Uhh, I’ll tell you when you’re done, that might be better.” Nick said, Monroe simply hummed in response, the Grimm watched him work, mesmerized by the Blutbad’s steady hands, his concentration, his dedication, Monroe couldn’t exactly remember the whole story as his wolf side took over shortly after he went to make Nick something to eat, all he could remember was snapping back to reality from his enraged haze to find himself standing with one clawed hand raised above his head and looking angrily down at a terrified Grimm who sat in the corner below where the he stood, cowering behind his hands and whimpering quietly.

Monroe remembered woging back and looking at his own posture, remembering feeling intimidating, remembering from his faint reflection in the window looking like he was about to kill Nick, not remembering why he was angry in the first place until he backed away from the frightened Grimm and turned to his working table, seeing small shards of glass and a few blood spots, he sighed, putting two and two together and turning back to the quivering mess in front of him _“Nick,”_ he was shocked, what had he done? Furthermore, what _could_ he have done if his human side wasn’t been screaming at the wolf not to hurt the precious Grimm.

“S-sor-ry sorry s sorr-y” Nick sputtered out between shaky breaths “I-it won’t happened a-a again I-I w-won’t bother you ag-ain I-I’ll leave I’ll stay w-with H-Hank… please don’t h-hurt me…” He pleaded as he tried to stand only to find that his shaky legs wouldn’t allow it, his knees buckled and he fell back onto the floor, his heart racing a million miles a minute as he managed to stand weakly with the support of one of Monroe’s living room shelves, he regained his senses and took a defensive stance when he realized Monroe was standing in front of the door, his breathing sped up, the Blutbad knew the Grimm well enough to know he was about to either attack or pass out, however, Nick wasn’t the type to subdue to fear easily, Grimm or not, even if his attacker was backing down he would most likely fight back if he truly felt threatened, even if said attacker was a close friend, Monroe took a few steps back and avoided direct eye contact in a desperate attempt to try and calm Nick down, typical protocol when one is dealing with an aggravated or threatened Grimm who, surprisingly, hasn’t attacked yet, such a situation was something many Wesen could only pray for.

“Nick, I didn’t mean to do that” he explained in a quiet tone “It wasn’t me, okay? I don’t exactly remember what happened, but I’m sure you didn’t mean to do anything bad either, I probably overreacted a little… _A lot_ … And, oh God,” He picked up on the scent of fresh blood once more, looking down and spotting quite a lot of it trailing down Nick’s hand “your wrist!” he said panicked, but calmed himself quickly as he didn’t want to startle the already-stressed Grimm, “Your wrist is bleeding,” he said in a softer tone, Nick looked down and suddenly felt the sharp pain from a cut on his wrist his left wrist as it continued to bleed, Monroe could see it was quite painful through Nick’s expression, the Grimm was surprised as he hadn’t noticed the injury until the Blutbad pointed it out, “I’ll get some bandages, _please_ don’t go anywhere” he said as he left the room, there was a kind of deep concern in Monroe's voice that convinced the reluctant Grimm to stay, he sat down on the corduroy couch and held his sleeve against his cut as pain swelled all the way up his arm, Nick’s instincts and mind were at war, his instincts telling him to run from the danger of an angry Monroe and his mind telling him it was justified, certain the Blutbad only did what he did because Nick had accidentally broken his clock and spat his own back when Monroe berated him, therefor making it the fault of the Grimm, he couldn’t drive home either, not only because of his wrist but because Juliette had kicked him out, he came to Monroe’s place because he needed a place to stay, only he hadn’t told him yet, after a minute or two his wrist had stopped bleeding and Nick decided the smartest option would be to stay, no matter what his instincts thought.

A few minutes passed until the Blutbad walked hastily back into the room with a tea towel, alcohol wipes, water and bandages, why he didn’t just bring the entire cupboard was anyone’s guess, with the silent consent of the now slightly-calmer Grimm he sat down next to him, “Can I see the cut?” he asked, Nick complied and moved his wrist over for Monroe’s inspection, the Blutbad took it gently in his hand as if it were made of glass and examined the cut, luckily for Nick it wasn’t too deep and wouldn’t need stitches, Monroe began to clean the wound with the alcohol wipes and got to the cut, “This might sting a little,” he said and gently wiped over the cut to clean some of the now dry blood, the Grimm’s breath hitched at the pain _‘A little?’_ he thought, but stayed quiet.

All Monroe really remembered after that was finishing with Nick’s wrist and being told what he’d done by a guilt-ridden Grimm, he remembered getting the spare bed ready and feeling horrible for days after the incident and trying harder than ever to control his anger, he remembered pampering Nick to make up for his mistake until the Grimm told him he didn’t have to and even then he still did.

*

The memory of that night still gave Monroe nightmares, though, he couldn’t even _imagine_ what it would’ve done to Nick, it did give him trust issues towards the Blutbad for quite a while, he didn’t eat, sleep, talk or even relax without a dagger on his belt until about a week later he sat down with Monroe to watch a few movies and fell asleep slumped against him, Monroe chose to take the time to build back the ever-lost trust with the Grimm, holding him oh so gently until morning, that little knot was over now and the two of them were equally glad nothing serious happened and terrified to imagine what would’ve happened if Monroe hadn’t realized what he was doing, Nick would be forever thankful that he was able to stop himself and was sure to never stir him up when he was angry again, besides, he much rathered the gentle, warm, patient Blutbad over the terrifying killer he’d met eyes with on that cold winter’s night.

“I’ll try to keep myself under control, okay?, if not for anything else, then to keep _you_ safe” Monroe whispered just next to Nick’s ear, sending warm tingles throughout the Grimm’s body, “You are so much more than what that Löwen reduced you to, you are a Grimm who will become legendary for bringing peace to this ever-crazy world, or getting pretty close to it,” he continued, “And I don’t think _that guy_ would be quite as cocky had he told his opinion on us in front of our friends, or furthermore, over three quarters of Portland.” Monroe finished matter-of-factly, kissing his beloved Grimm’s head, Nick smiled and settled for getting comfortable for the night and before he knew it he was carefully being carried bridal-style upstairs to their bedroom and being tucked in by the love of his life, the _real_ one, the Grimm was lulled to sleep as Monroe’s skilled fingers gently made their way through his dark hair, “Sweet dreams, Nick.” Monroe said just above a whisper before planting a soft kiss on Nick’s forehead and pulling him into a warm cuddle, the Grimm melted into his touch and was asleep in a few minutes, his mate following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this to the end, thanks ;3
> 
> It means a lot to me as this is the first story I've published online, let me know your thoughts and ideas on how I could improve my writing skills.


End file.
